


A Night to Remember

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost of a tumblr prompt "Hello can you please write more Root X Shaw pre-established relationship fics. I really want to see a smitten Shaw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

For someone who proclaimed to not do relationships, Root found it amusing just how suited Shaw was to one. It wasn’t exactly conventional, nothing ever could be for people who were in their shared profession. There was just something inherently thrilling to see Shaw smile at her as she made a particularly daring shot or the electricity that sparked when she pulled Shaw out of the way from the latest bad guy. They were good together, worked in tandem. When Root worked with John or Harold it just wasn’t the same. There was something between them that just worked. Of course, it wasn’t perfect either. Because of her relationship with the Machine, Root was away more often than either them would like, but they had an understanding. It was for the betterment of humanity and if Shaw got urges that couldn’t be satisfied when she wasn’t there then it wasn’t a big deal.

Root was returning from her latest mission and she grinned as she broke into the apartment. It was always fun to give Sameen a bit of a surprise. However this time that surprise was not to be as when she opened the door to a pacing Shaw. Root took a second, observing the fact that she was dressed like she was going out somewhere nice. It wasn’t that she didn’t look amazing in tank tops and comfortable clothing, but Root After properly observing the way Sameen was dressed, Root made her way further in. “Hello there, I know you don’t usually wait up but this is out doing yourself, Sameen,” she called, a smile lighting up her face. Her lover turned and Root’s smile almost wavered. There was a look of annoyance on Shaw’s face and she moved quickly tugging Root into the room. 

”You’re late and you aren’t dressed yet!” Shaw gave an exasperated huff. “Luckily I thought about this.” Impatient hands pulled Root through and pushed her into the bathroom. “Five minutes. Look nice.” And then the door was slammed in her face. Root furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn’t a new number, the Machine would have informed her of that. It was something else.

She turned to see that Sameen had picked out a dress for her. Form fitting, but classy. Root gave an impressed nod and lifted it. “Oh.” The exclamation was out of her mouth before she could even think twice about it. Her dress wasn’t the only thing that Shaw had picked out. There underneath was a brand new matching set of lacy lingerie. “It’s that kind of night,” Root practically purred. She knew that Shaw was serious about the time frame so she quickly went to work to make herself look presentable. It didn’t take too long, but Root found it difficult to throw on makeup in such short notice. Their individual collections were almost completely mixed up at this point and if she was getting taken out somewhere nice tonight then it wouldn’t do at all to put on the wrong shade. Root preferred the brighter more intense colors while Shaw stuck to more subtle ones. She was just putting on the finishing touches when the door flew open, an impatient Shaw standing there. 

”You done? We have to go or else we are going to be late.” She held up a pair of heels and thrust them at Root. “Don’t bother bringing anything except a coat.” 

”You’re treating me? Well this must be a special occasion.” Root grinned. Despite her not having a steady income, Root was usually the one that picked up the tab at the end of their dates. She didn’t mind. The vaguely girly side of Sameen was, after all, something that only she was privileged enough to get to see. The chivalry flustered Shaw when it came from Root and there was no greater pleasure then to shake that constant scowl. Only tonight the playful jab was met with nothing. Not even an eye roll. Perhaps this wasn’t just a normal date. As Root stooped to put on the shoes, her mind raced through important dates. Their anniversary wasn’t for another few months and last year they’d celebrated by committing more than a few felonies. 

Shaw only waited until Root had put on the heels and then she paced to the door. “Coat,” she instructed tossing the fabric to Root. Truthfully there was no rush. Being late wasn’t exactly a problem, but Shaw had made the reservation very specific and she didn’t want to ruin the plan. She took a breath and tried to steady herself. It was just like a mission. There was a plan and she would follow through. The only thing that could make the outcome wrong was if Root didn’t follow along. That was a huge possibility. Shaw folded her hands and was shocked to find them a bit clammy. Was this nervousness? Of all of the possible times for her to experience an in tune emotion. She gritted her teeth, snapping at Root to hurry up as they walked down the hall to the elevator. The puzzled looks that Root was giving her were also ignored. Sameen knew that she was being out of character, but she wanted things to go smoothly. Opening her purse to stare at the small velvet covered box, she cursed herself. Something like this was more than out of her area of expertise. This was why she didn’t do relationships. Shaw gritted her jaw. 

”What’s the plan, Sam?” Root questioned, noticing the now pained expression on the other woman’s face. “Did I miss a memo or something?”

The only answer was a shake of the head. Root pursed her lips, but didn’t press any further. They rode in silence to the ground floor where Shaw lead them outside and to a waiting cab. The two woman rode in silence. It was Root’s turn to be subtlety annoyed. She didn’t expect Shaw to ever be something she wasn’t. She didn’t need the grand gestures or the slow getting to know you and what you feel drag of normal relationships. This was different though. They did talk. Not about everything, not with the information that the Machine was constantly giving Root and not with the many black marks in both of their pasts, but when it came to things that mattered, things that involved each other, there was a surprisingly open dialogue. It was made easier by the fact that they already knew each other. Their deeper selves. There was no hiding when the first time you met one of you was going to torture the other. Those sorts of shared experiences didn’t leave a lot of room to pretend. Shaw had seen who Root had been before the Machine and watched her grow into who she was now, the person that Root had always meant to be. Root had been with Shaw as she learned to actually fine tune the waves of noise that lay beneath in her heart. Going through something like that, even though they hadn’t been together, was something that didn’t allow for petty secrets. 

They reached the destination without saying a word to each other. Shaw hurried to open the door and step out, Root quick to follow. She was lead to the door of the restaurant and the sour mood Root had been developing vanished. The view was incredible. Even without being seated, she could look through the large windows and gaze at the sight of the city. “Sameen, this is a gorgeous view,” she breathed, reaching over to lightly touch the other woman’s hip. Shaw smiled and nodded. 

”Wait till you see where we are sitting.” She turned to the hostess and checked in for her reservation. The pair was lead to a table right up next to the window and Root beamed across at Shaw. 

”Aren’t you the romantic?” Root teased with a smile. Her annoyance was completely forgotten. She knew that gestures like these were not Sameen’s natural inclination and therefore to be cherished. Shaw brushed off the comment and they settled in to their seats. Their normal banter resumed as Root started wondering just exactly how many buildings she could name just by looking at them from here. Shaw just rolled her eyes and gave a smile. The meal passed uneventfully as the two ate and talked, finding each other’s company to be a rare gift. Taking time for themselves was something neither of them did unless they were forced to by injury or Harold insisting. Having this time was an event to be cherished, especially after so many years they’d had to spend hiding.

Once they’d finished, Shaw began to get a bit antsy again, her gaze drifting to the far away lights, and Root wasn’t having it this time. She sat back, her arms falling to her lap. “Shaw.” 

The other woman turned. “Hmm?”

”What’s on your mind? You just drifted away there and you were acting strangely earlier. Is there something that I should know?”

”No…” 

”Sameen,” Root frowned. “Don’t lie to me.”

Shaw scowled back, this hadn’t been part of the plan. “Fine. My father took my mother here.”

Root’s expression shifted to confusion. “That’s lovely, but I don’t see what exactly that has to do with anything.” 

”I’m so bad at this,” Shaw groaned and she leaned, picking up her purse and opening it. “I was going to wait until the right time, but fine we can just do this now.” Root watched, perplexed as Shaw rummaged around her bad. 

”Do what exactly?”

Shaw found what she was looking for and she leaned over to put it in front of Root. “Here. Put it on.” 

Root slowly picked up the box and cracked it open. She looked at it and then back to Shaw. “Is this what I think it is?”

Managing to remain both embarrassed and angry, Shaw rolled her eyes. “Yeah it is. Just put it on. I know you can’t wear it because of missions and the like, but it would make me feel better.” 

Root laughed. Now that the situation made sense she was so not going to let this go. “Oh no, you have to actually ask me. You aren’t getting off that easy.” The glare that Shaw shot her was deadly and Root just shook her head. “Come on, Sameen, cat got your tongue?” 

After a moment, Shaw unclenched her jaw and spoke. “Will you marry me.” It was punctuated with murderous intent, but it was so Shaw and Root smiled. 

She picked the ring out of the box and held it gently. “Yes, I will,” she replied and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. “I’d love to.” The smile that Sameen gave her in return made Root’s heart soar and she grinned back. It was probably impractical and honestly completely superfluous, but it was perfect. Shaw paid for the meal and they made their way home, Root barely able to stop showering Sameen with kisses, despite the attempts to fend them off. When they got home, Root made certain to show Shaw just how much the gesture meant to her, making sure to leave only the ring on.

**Author's Note:**

> http://waitingintheflowers.tumblr.com/ask I mean I'm sure you know the drill. Thanks for reading, my ask is open if you want to send me prompts.


End file.
